


Daily Love

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [31]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: A day in the (love) life of Nick and Ellis.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 16





	Daily Love

Morning Snuggles

Ellis yawned and rolled over, feeling the warm body beside him, he wrapped his arms around it.

"Ellis?"

"Mmm… yeah..?" Ellis mumbled.

"What did I say an out cuddling?"

"Not to" Ellis breathed, leaning his face into the crook of Nick's neck.

"Yeah" Nick mumbled, pulling Ellis in closer.

Ellis smiled to himself, glad he had managed to get Nick to snuggle with him.

...

Afternoon Sexts

After a morning of meetings, Nick finally retreated to his office.

He looked at his paperwork In Tray with zero enthusiasm.

No, he wouldn't bother with it. It wasn't important, in his opinion. He checked his emails, seeing several unread and ran his hand over his face.

God he hated emails.

His phone buzzed to his right. He hoped it would be a distraction from his work. He picked it up and saw it was a text from Ellis.

"What could this be?" he murdered. He pressed the message button, getting into his messages. He flushed at the picture he had received. It was very unexpected of the mechanic to send him anything like this, but Nick recognised that junk anywhere. Nick, feeling flirty, decided to send one back. He awkwardly slipped out of his pants, making sure no one was near his small office, and took a photo of his dick, sending it back to Ellis. He chuckled to himself and stood up to fix his pants back up when his boss walked in. "Oh…"

His boss blushed. "Um… Nick?"

"Pants giving me grief" Nick said, glad he didn't revive an erection from Ellis handiwork.

His boss nodded and walked back out.

Five minutes later nick received an email.

Nick,

Please wear pants that won't give you grief,

Phil

Nick had a feeling he wouldn't get away with a stunt like that again. His phone buzzed. He looked at Ellis' message.

Do you get away with everything at work?

If only you knew Ellis, if only…

...

Evening Adventures

Ellis at on the lounge next to Nick, bowl of candy in his hands. "Nothing like ending the day with a movie, right Nick?" he smiled.

"As long as it's not some poorly written porno I will be right."

"For your information, Nick, it isn't. I hired out the most romantic movie ever."

"Casablanca? Seen it."

"Nope. Wait, you have?"

"So what if I have?"

"I have too. Nope, I hired out The Notebook."

"Seen it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Damn… you will have to pick the movie then."

"I'll watch it again."

Ellis smiled and played the movie.

"I didn't pick you as one who likes romances."

"I don't, my ma does."

He chuckled. "Thought you'd have picked some action movie. Hell, even a horror movie."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with a little romance."

Nick smiled and kissed the top of Ellis' head. "You're right."

Ellis curled up close to Nick, feeding him candy every now and again. "Gosh this is romantic."

"You think? I think it's lazy."

"I'm talkin' about the movie Nick."

Nick just Chuckled. "Sure you were."


End file.
